1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera apparatus and a mobile terminal, and specifically a camera apparatus and a mobile terminal having a function that adjusts a composition of an object image by a zoom processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
One example of a camera apparatus having a zoom function is disclosed in a related art described below. A camera of the related art performs a zoom processing such that all persons whose faces are detected by the camera can be imaged.
In the related art camera, if and when an erroneous detection occurs in detecting the face, a composition is decided while the face detection is in error. Furthermore, in a case that it is not necessary to image all persons that whose faces are detected, e.g. in a case that a person belonging to another group is accidentally imaged, it is necessary to make an operation that an unnecessary person is removed, and therefore, an automatic zoom processing cannot be used.